


Skiing at Christmas

by Bavariah



Series: Light in the darkness [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Heat up, Minister for Magic Tywin Lannister, Skiing, Swiss Alps, Trouble in Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: Expillarmus! Tywin and Sansa are having a perfect Christmas in the Swiss Alps until she disappeared from his sight. (Second shot of Light in the Darkness series)
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Light in the darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Skiing at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> One day late, but here we are.

  
  
Fortunately, it was the holiday season. Tywin and Sansa would finally have a chance for them alone. They got married earlier this year in a fancy ceremony held at Casterly Rock. Sansa could remember that day vividly when Tywin staked his claim at her.

She wore gold and red, the color of her husband’s family. Tywin lavished her with jewelry, adorned her with rare pieces that captured everyone's reaction. She was the talk of all magical Britain at the time, and she could never be happier that night when they completed the binding ceremony on their marriage bed. She was now Sansa Lannister, and not even Hermione Granger could change that. 

Sansa was looking at the mirror when she felt his presence. He kissed her neck and inhaled his favorite fragrance on her. It was a perfume that represented her femininity and beauty. Tywin could never resist her, but the magical world needed him, and he missed her so much. Before her, he wasn't fond of celebrating Christmas or any holiday. She was his light in the dark, and her existence changed his life entirely for the better. 

“I have a surprise for you this Christmas,” he whispered in her ear. 

“What is it?” She turned her head and looked at his amused green eyes. 

Sansa had loved Christmas since childhood. She had pleasant memories of her family house. She remembered well the times her parents gifted her and her siblings a little breed of wolves they found in the woods of Winterfell. Her wolf Lady was a companion of her until she died in her 7th year at Hogwarts.

A ridiculous student complained about how frightening she was, and eventually, she died after a beating by several students behind Sansa’s back. That incident left her in great distress, and it affected her academic efforts slightly. It was one of the first things she confessed to Tywin. She almost cried, describing what happened when he surprised her with a kiss, and from there, she knew there was something more between them to be explored. 

“Have you ever visited the Swiss Alps? It's an excellent destination for skiing. Don't worry, my dear. We will warm it up at night.” He winked at her, and she flushed, giggling at his shameless humor.

* * *

The couple used a Portkey to land in a busy ski resort this morning. The sport was recently introduced to the magical world, though since Sansa’s mother was a muggle-born, she used to go skiing with them. 

However, a family trip to the Swiss Alps was expensive for her parents. That was her first time in this part of the world. The resort was located at a hidden spot away from the intrusive muggles. They were guided immediately to a luxurious chalet due to their station. 

“I take it you’ve been here before?” They were walking around the place, checking their suite and other rooms. Sansa knew her husband would demand to be given the best of best. She loved the white decorations on the Christmas trees, a change from gold and red for once. 

“Hmm, yes, several times.” He sat on a comfortable couch, watching her.

“Do you need some guidance? You know I could teach you one thing or two about skiing.” She joked with him, which was a thing that Tywin could hardly tolerate from any person other than her. 

“I’m a fast learner, my love. However, I wouldn't mind some tips from you. Come here.” Sansa sat on his lap like a good girl. She could take anyplace beside him, but the cold never weakened their passion toward each other. She kissed him and languidly started grinding her hips on him. He dragged his mouth to her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive spots until he heard her moaning softly. 

“What are we doing, Sansa?” He groaned, feeling the warmth in their privates while they were still dressed up. He knew once they indulged in their passion, they wouldn’t stop until he elicited every soft whimper from her. 

“I don't know. I just don't want your balls to freeze off.” She playfully stuck out her tongue and moved from his lap. 

“Ha! Let's save this for later, darling.” He patted her bottoms, and they laughed again. Tywin knew she could be bratty sometimes, and he liked that about her, but today there was something different in the food. Nonetheless, the weather was nice to participate in some skiing.

* * *

The following days passed quickly that they didn’t feel it. Sansa wasn’t happy as much as she felt today recently. Tywin was in a pleasant mood, and so was she. He was smiling more often than at home. She knew that his day would be complete when there was only them and nothing else. 

Today, they were atop one of the largest hills in the area. Sansa challenged him in a race to the downhill in a time, less than her and without magically flying. She liked to challenge his ego because Tywin would never like losing. 

The race started, and they were both off at the speed of the bolt. After a few minutes, he was ahead when he tried to turn his head and didn’t see her. He could no longer feel her magic nearby, and it bothered him, so he slowed down until she could catch him up. Another ten minutes and she was nowhere around then he decided to look for her. 

He felt her aggressiveness as he approached closer to her. Someone was attacking Sansa as the defensive spells flew from her wand. Tywin got angry. Who would dare to attack his wife? There were three on one when Tywin caught up and then used wandless magic and conjured a small snowstorm around the attackers to block their view while they started shouting. Sansa took advantage and chanted _Expillarmus_! Retrieving their wands, then Tywin stunned them, and they fell on the ground unconscious.

“Good job, you managed to keep them off alone until I came.” He was immensely proud of her despite the threat. They embraced each other, and Tywin felt a great relief. She was safe and unharmed, and that was what mattered now. Those stupid fools would pay the price of their assault on her, and as he liked to say, ‘A Lannister always pays his debts.’

  
  
  
  



End file.
